


With my body, I thee --

by die_traumerei



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Bodyswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky switch bodies thanks to Plot Point Of the Week. Steve learns some things that he is Not Happy About.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my body, I thee --

**Author's Note:**

> The utter shite of the last few weeks is hitting me. I re-read this last night (I wrote it ages and ages ago and posted it to my Tumblr) and it made me feel mildly better. Hope you all enjoy.

The whole stupid thing was like something out of a pulp comic from the fifties. Bucky had even made fun of it, the parabolic dishes and the coils of wire and all of it.

Turns out, stupid-looking machines could still work, and work silently. No flash of lightening, not even a flourish of terrible music, just a soft sucking sound and the next thing he knew, Steve was lying on his back staring at the ceiling and suppressing a groan.

He must have gotten hit, the way his back ached, and the searing pain along his left shoulder. Hell, the pain in his back was so familiar, that constant ache from his childhood, that it was almost easy to move carefully, natural to sit up in a way that limited the pain. Steve looked down at his left arm, hoping it wasn't too bad, and sucked in a breath when he saw _Bucky's_ arm, the metal plates moving and whirring as he made a fist.

Steve looked up and saw himself sitting up, eyes wide and wondering, and made eye contact with himself. “Oh, fuck,” Bucky said, except it was only Bucky's voice, and  _he_ was saying that and oh fuck.

“Um,” said his voice, and his eyes went wide, except it wasn't him it was Bucky and oh good Christ.

“Shit,” they said together.

 

They were the hit of the fucking night at Avengers tower, Steve thought sourly. At least they weren't poked and prodded too much – the machinery (and the pulp aesthetic that Bucky  _still_ vocally appreciated) proved far more interesting than two unharmed super-soldiers who just happened to have switched bodies. They were released to their quarters, and not one moment too soon, in Steve's opinion.

He had some yelling to do, after all.

Bucky let them into their apartment, making a beeline for the bathroom. “I call first shower!”

“Wait,” Steve said, and it was the voice that stopped people in their tracks, and Bucky was no different.

“What is it, Stevie? I'd promise not to look down, but it's nothin' I haven't seen before,” Bucky said, turning to smirk at Steve.

“James Buchanan Barnes, don't you play innocent with me,” Steve growled. Bucky's voice was good for that, sweet and a little rough anyway.

“Steve, what the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do anything!” Bucky protested, frowning at Steve and it was _so weird_ yelling at his own face and body that moved like Bucky.

“Why haven't you told anyone how much pain you're in?” Steve demanded, and Bucky started, and looked guilty. “God, Buck, I thought I'd gone through a meat grinder.”

Bucky glared at him. “I did. I do. Sort of. I get PT, you know that.”

“And I know the way this body wants to hold itself, you're in pain all the time. Bucky, what...” Steve trailed off, helpless, and held out his hands. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“What good would it do?” Bucky argued. “I'm not going to drug myself to the eyebrows all the time, and I manage it.” His face softened. “It'll feel better tomorrow, Steve, it's always worst right after a fight."

“Oh, well there's a fuckin' comfort, seeing as you fight _all the time_ ,” Steve said, and crossed his arms, wincing as this pulled the skin the metal arm attached to. “Bucky, God. Don't keep shit like this from me.”

“Steve, I share _everything_ else with you,” Bucky argued, and ran his fingers through his hair, making a face when he clearly expected his own shoulder-length locks. “Let me keep this, okay? You don't gotta take on the sins of the world.”

“But I could help,” Steve argued. “This isn't the sins of the world, Buck, it's taking care of someone I love.”

“Right. Because you make that so easy for everyone around you,” Bucky snapped. “Steve, _leave it_. Go lie on a heating pad, it'll help. I'm taking a shower.”

Steve maturely made a face at Bucky's retreating back, but followed his advice, grumbling  to himself as he changed into more comfortable clothes and lay down . The heat did help. A little. Still, Bucky had been hurting _all this time_ and never let on. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair it –

It occurred to Steve that Bucky was now in a body that was entirely free of pain. That moved easily, fluidly. He should be out enjoying that body, not inside arguing with Steve and Steve's martyr complex and Steve could do this. He could take this on, now, for as long as it lasted and Bucky could be free.

(And if they never switched back? Well. Well, there was one advantage, right there.)

Bucky took his time in the shower, long enough for Steve to start dozing, the heat and the long day  and, well, everything overcoming his deep desire to sit there and glower.

“Fuck, I'm good-looking.”

Steve groaned and shoved a pillow over his face. “ _Bucky_ .”

“What? I am.” The bed dipped as he crawled in beside Steve and oh. Oh, wow. Okay, getting wrapped up by someone bigger was...wow.

“I'm still pissed off at you,” Steve said, as his body – Bucky's body? His for the moment – betrayed him by absolutely _melting_ into Bucky's arms. His arms. Whatever.

“I know you are, baby.” Soft kisses pressed to his temple, oh, nice. Very nice.

Steve kept his eyes closed as he rolled over and reached for a kiss. Which was weird, but in a good way, and then very quickly just became  _good_ , because, well, he'd known that Bucky's throat was sensitive but  _holy shit_ that was why Bucky made the noises he did when Steve kissed and nibbled just below his lover's ears, because he was making those noises too, warmth flooding him.

“You gonna keep your eyes closed this whole time?” Bucky asked, pausing and sitting up beside him.

“Yup,” Steve said. “Go back to doing that, please.”

Bucky laughed and leaned over for a feathery little kiss. “C'mon, it's totally kinky. And it's not like you've got a bad view.”

Steve peeked one eye open. “What, we needed more kinky? And...yeah. Uh.” He looked down and smiled, running a hand down his chest. “I like this view better.”

“Oh my God, you are disgusting,” Bucky declared, moving to straddle Steve's waist. He rested his hands on Steve's shoulders, lightly, and his face changed. “Feel better?” he asked quietly, one hand rubbing lightly on Steve's left shoulder.

“Yeah. I do, Bucky,” Steve assured him. “It's...it's not too different from before the serum, y'know?”

Bucky sucked in a breath. “Fuck, if I'd known...”

“What? You would have gone to jail after you tried to steal morphine for me or somethin'?” Steve touched his own shoulder, Bucky's body almost as familiar as his own. He knew what scars were under his t-shirt, and now he knew what pain was under the scars. “I can take it, Buck.”

“So can I.”

“You shouldn't have to though! You shouldn't ever...you've been in enough...” Steve sighed, and reached up, framing his own face but those eyes, they were pure Bucky. That was his lover in there, and he could ignore everything else. “You better be enjoying that body, baby.”

Bucky laughed and arched his back, totally intentionally grinding his hips against Steve's. “Believe me, I am.”

“Just how many have you rubbed out already?”

“Just one!” Bucky looked indignant. “A guy's only got so much time, right? Besides, what about you?”

“Couldn't really think about it,” Steve admitted, and smiled a little. “If – _when_ we switch back, I promise you don't gotta do anything but lie here and look pretty after a mission.”

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “Fuckin drama.” He paused though, and laced his fingers with Steve's. “You think we might not switch back?” he asked softly.

“It's a possibility,” Steve said, and gave a little squeeze. “No body I'd rather be stuck in, beautiful.”

“I'll beautiful you,” Bucky said, and bit his lip.

“What?”

“You had enough pain,” Bucky said roughly. “It was supposed to be my turn.”

Steve pulled him down for a firm kiss. “And now it's my turn. And frankly,” he rolled his hips, groaning a little as he swelled, felt Bucky grow hard against him, “I got more important things to worry about right now.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Bucky sighed, supporting himself on his forearms as he writhed against Steve, the two of them starting with a sweet, slow rhythm, Steve loving the ache of his cock against the soft material of his sweatpants. Pain was there, but distant, who cared, he had Bucky, _his Bucky_ all but glowing in his arms.

They undressed each other as it it occurred to them, pulling off shirts, pants, underwear haphazardly. Steve was careful at first, knowing what felt best but holding off, wanting this to last. Hell, half the time they just rubbed off on each other, unless they were feeling particularly elaborate.

His eyes slipped shut as they took their time, as his whole world just became Bucky, the two of them rocking together, parting, coming together again, orgasm slow and sweet and lasting as they got off together, Bucky's hand (his hand,  _Jesus_ he had big hands) around their cocks, mouths locked together, sharing breath.

Steve moaned in protest when Bucky slipped away, but was quiet when he felt himself being wiped down, and let Bucky settle him. He did something with a pillow that took a little pressure off of his back, and Steve sighed happily.

“There, see. Not so bad,” Bucky murmured. “That beat-up old body's not so awful.”

“Don't talk about yourself like that,” Steve mumbled, wishing he had the energy to be more vocally cranky. “This body's beautiful. Strong. Good.” He yawned. “M' favorite. Sh' up.”

Bucky laughed, and crawled in beside Steve, arranging them the way they usually slept, Bucky on his back and Steve curled around him. Though of course now it was Steve-in-Bucky's-body who noticed how nice it was to have the weight of another person on his chest, and how everything in him warmed to have his lover plastered over him.

“Buck?”

“mmm?”

“If we don't go back...you'll be okay, right?”

“I think I can survive the rest of my life with your cock, yeah.”

Steve poked him. “I'm being serious.”

“So'm I,” Bucky grumbled, but he pushed up a little to meet Steve's eyes in the twilight. “I'll be okay. Honest. Being in your body...'s not so weird, you know?”

“I know,” Steve said quietly. “I mean, it's weird, but...”

“I've known you all my life,” Bucky said. “It's all pretty familiar still.” He leaned up and kissed Steve, then curled back around him. “Not the worst thing's been done to me.”

“...no.” Steve watched Bucky fall asleep, watched his own face relax and sweeten in the light from the street, but he couldn't, quite, sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
